


Cetagandan Empire map

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fanart, Maps, Tel's Resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hypothetical fan layout of the Cetagandan Empire, as canon-compliant as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cetagandan Empire map

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to reuse for non-profit fic, fannish, or gaming purposes, with attribution.


End file.
